Fragrances are used in a wide variety of products, including for example soaps, personal care and laundry products. Fabric softeners and conditioner formulations contain fragrance, usually as a fragrance oil, to impart a feeling of cleanliness and freshness to the fabric, and also to provide a pleasant experience to consumers. Sampling of such fragrances at the point of purchase, and at the place of use enhances the experience of the consumer, and may influence the decision of which product to purchase. Thus, enhancing fragrance intensity would provide both aesthetic and economic benefit.